Lap Dogs And Pies
by CathyCat2709
Summary: One Shot about our two favorite ladies preparing dinner for their little family. Pretending they've been togther for a while in secret and Emma only now moved into the mansion.


**A/N; Just a fun One Shot I came up with. Enjoy and as always constructive criticism is appreciated.**

"Good girl." Regina says, pursing her lips slightly in approval, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.  
Scratching Emma under her chin like a dog or not, the point in her tone couldn't be more clear. 

"Stop talking to me like I'm your family dog!" Emma snaps, crossing her arms.  
"The whole town already thinks I'm some sort of love stick puppy."she growls. 

Actually some would phrase it more like 'the Evil Queen's new pet' or 'the mayor's new booty call'. It's making Emma angry and sad that apparently no one could think of them of as something so plain simple as a couple. But she tries to not let it bother her - making it official was worth all the nasty rumors. At least Henry was ecstatic, that was all that matters. 

"You're my girlfriend, where's the difference?" Regina asks dryly, holding back a smirk that would tell Emma that she knew exactly she was driving her up the wall. 

But instead of yelling at the brunette to 'show her at least some respect' and not treat her like a possession, Emma smirks ever so slightly, her eyes sparkling with mischief.  
The blonde takes a step towards Regina, invading her personal space as she backs the former mayor up against the kitchen counter. 

Emma leans in, her breath grazing the shell of her girlfriend's ear and Regina has to keep herself from shivering.  
She finds Emma to be so very hot and sexy when she was this... predatory like. 

"If I was simply you're lap dog, you wouldn't appreciate what I can do with my tongue so much." the sheriff whispers seductively before sensually caress the skin under Regina's ear with her tongue. 

She can rather feel than hear the slight gasp of other woman, that's how close they are.  
Emma pulls back with a grin on he face that clearly says 'point for me' but the blonde is met with a sexy and intoxicating hint of a smirk that makes her wonder if maybe she hadn't won just yet. 

"I suppose a girlfriend is better than a dog but you're still my pet; for me to do with you as I please." Regina explains, her voice dark and sexy and so very suggestive, as she traces Emma's lower lip with a slender finger.  
This simple action makes the blonde's mouth go dry and her eyes darken in desire. 

"And right now..." Regina she starts seductively as she leans in closer, her hand cupping her girlfriend's chin. 

"... I want you to do as I asked and go to the grocery store." with those words she pushes Emma away and turns around to pick up where she had left to prepare dinner. 

For a second the sheriff just stands there in silence, puzzled at what had just happened.  
Then she grows angry. Or more like frustrated.  
_Dammit, Regina could not just toy with her like that!_

"No, no, no... you're not getting away that easily!" Emma hisses as she presses herself against Regina's back, wrapping her arms around her mid section. 

"Finish what you started, Madame Mayor." she growls into the ear of the woman in front of her. 

"You might want to be careful, Miss Swan, I have a knife in my hand." Regina responds calmly, unaffected... at least she pretended to be.  
If Emma could see right now, she would see that those brown orbs had darkened visibly. 

"Is that a threat or your new kink?" the sheriff chuckles lowly, still in that dangerous hunting mood of hers - hunting for pleasure - as she plants hot and slow opened mouth kisses on the brunette's neck that leaves her burning for more. 

"I merely wanted to warn you. If you keep that reckless behavior up and distract me from my task, I will not take the blame when someone gets hurt." the former queen keeps up the casual and unaffected tone but Emma can feel the other giving in just the slightest bit by leaning into her touch. 

"So you're distracted by this..." the blonde presses another kiss on the skin behind the brunette's jaw, under her ear. Emma feels the vibration of her girlfriend's purr like moan under her lips more than she actually hears it. 

"One would think you've gathered enough knowledge during the last months to know how I react to your actions." Regina's tone has dropped from light to midely seductive and absolutely flirting. 

"Put that knife away and I show you exactly what I've learned." Emma purrs already starting to unbutton the brunette's blouse from behind while still kissing her neck. 

"Impatient as always, dear. " Regina chuckles but stops the sheriff's eager hands with her free hand. 

"But we will have to delay this. I want to have dinner ready when Henry comes hom-"  
"That's in over an hour, Regina." Emma tries to convince her, sounding almost whiny. "I'm a real fast learner, I'll be quick."

And it goes back and forth from here in their typical bantering. 

"But the store will close in twelve minutes and I still need the eggs and flour that you promised to pick up for me for dessert." the brunette reasons but as always the sheriff is quiet stubborn. 

"Let's just skip right to dessert." she wiggles her eyebrows. 

"Funny how it was you who asked me to make pie in the first place." Regina rolls her eyes. 

"Oh yeah, I definitely want some of your pie." Emma smirks. 

"Oh for god's sake!" the shorter woman exclaims, dropping the knife with a little more force than necessary, making the Sheriff throw up her hands.

"If you can't control yourself at all, Miss Swan, I'll go pick up the grocery but you will be the one to explain Henry why dinner isn't ready for his return." she growls, ripping her apron as she turns around.

"Or would you rather have to explain him why there's no dessert?" 

"Oh geez, calm down. If you don't want to, you could've just said so." Emma huffs in defeat, turning to leave. 

"No, Emma, wait." Regina grabs her girlfriend's elbow. 

"It's not that I don't want to - believe me I will regret my decision tonight when you're lying right next to me and I can't do anything about it because our son's right next door... but I fear if we get upstairs now there will not only be no dessert but no dinner at all." Regina explains, biting her lip as her hands wander up and down the blonde's arms, searching for something to hold on. 

"Let's delay this for when Henry's in school tomorrow." she suggests, giving Emma a shy smile. 

"I love morning sex." the other woman grins. 

"Must you always be so blunt with your words?" the former queen sighs, barley able to contain her smile. 

"Yes, My Queen, I must." Emma replied with a small smirk and kisses Regina sweetly. 

"And for the record; I guess you're right, we wouldn't leave the bedroom until Henry comes home because that's how much I want you."  
And because neither is one for cheesy romantic moments that other couple would call normal, Regina smiles and says: "Nine more minutes until the store closes."  
Emma rolls her eyes but smiles. This is just so... them. 

"Good girl." Regina gives the sheriff's cheek a pat, smirking. 

"Yeah, I will get that out of you... tomorrow." the blonde rolls her eyes, knowing that her girlfriend is just trying to get a rise out of her, as she walks around to collect her keys 

"Good luck trying, my pet." the former queen dares her. 

"Seriously, stop it. It makes me feel... dirty, filthy." Emma says seriously, sobering Regina up a little bit. They both know what she means with that.

_As if the accusations are true..._  
For a split second green eyes meet brown, sharing a look of deepest comprehension, not even long enough to notice if once wasn't waiting for it before the couple returned to their bantering routine but it was enough for them.

"Which reminds me; Remember to wash up for dinner for a change." 

"I hate you." 

"I know." 

Emma rolls her eyes again and pecks her girlfriend goodbye, even if it was just for a few minutes.  
Regina holds onto the red leather jacket for a moment. 

"I love you too, darling." 

Emma smiles and gives the brunette another short kiss before she leaves the manor with a smile on her face.  
_Yep, so worth it. _


End file.
